Hear Me Out
by Troublelover
Summary: She had Jack Kelly in her lfe but messed up. She lost him. I'm not over you, It's love on the line Songfic. please R&R thanks! Rated T just to be safe


** Hear Me Out

* * *

**

This is just a one-shot song fic that I felt like doing. Sorry if it's not great and kinda rushed. I really wanted to finish it tonight so I could do my three essays that are due. Also there maybe some spelling errors, WordPerfect was being odd and saying everything was wronge so I stopped listening to it. But if ya want tell me what you think. 

**Disclaimer:** Jack belongs to Disney and 'Hear Me Out' belongs to Frou Frou. Kathleen belongs to me.

* * *

"Come on Jack pick up your phone. I just want to talk. Please." How pathetic I was pleading with an answering machine. I knew Jack was there. Come on I'm about to cry if I can't talk to you, and I hate crying especially on the phone with your ex-boyfriend.

"What is it Kathleen?" Jack sounded semi-annoyed, but he picked up. I loved his voice, it meant so much just to hear it. It had kept me going for so long, that I was falling apart without it.

"Jack can we please talk? And not on the phone?"

"Fine" Jack sighed, "When and where?"

"Any where right now." I was desperate to not lose the one great thing in my life.

"Alright how about the usual place, in a half hour?"

"Alright I'll see you there." I couldn't believe he would meet me. I'd been trying to call him for awhile now.

A half hour later I was sitting in a booth in Tibby's waiting for him. I heard the bell above the door jingle, looking up I saw him walking, well it was almost a swaying motion. With his usual red bandanna tied around his wrist.

I had bought him this one after his old one ripped from being worn so much. He had told me once he had the old one since he was fifteen and it meant a lot to him. So I felt horrible when it ripped, and quickly bought him a new one and said "I know you have great memories tied to your bandanna, but here's one for all the new one's we'll have."

Why did I do this to him? I just wanted to get back to that time, when we were so happy together. Jack was now sitting across from me with that famous smirk of his.

"So how have you been Kat? How is that mutt of yours Malcom?" he asked. It didn't surprise me he'd start with the small talk first, but that was fine he was here.

"Malcom is fine, sleeps on the same spot on the couch everyday." I laughed, Jack had always hated that I let my dog sleep on the couch. It's just when you live alone in New York you want something warm next to you that will protect you.

"But how are you?" he asked. He had a look of genuine concern in his eyes, but as soon a it was there it was gone.

"I'm not doing to good Jack." I said with fake smile.

"What's a matter? Did you lose your place? Is your family okay?" he quickly grabbed my hand. The hands that were calloused and gentle. That used to wrap around my waist and hold me so tight that I thought would never let go. But they did, because of me. I was the reason he left, and how I hated myself for it.

"No that's not it." I sighed not knowing the right words to say, "It's just...it's just ever since we broke up, I've been so miserable. Without you I'm a mess, I don't sleep, eat, and can't do anything right. I know I messed up Jack, and I know this is late, but I truly love you, and I would do anything to have you back."

I was trembling, I was never good at saying things like that, or admitting I had made a mistake. I hoped Jack knew how hard it was for me to do this. I truly hoped that he wasn't over me, or unable to forgive me. I didn't want to think I was the only one left with feeling in this relationship. Looking up at Jack he hadn't said a word and moments were going by in silence.

"Please say something."

I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. I knew I had made too many mistakes to fix. I should have left him alone, he was over me.

"I'm sorry Jack." I said through the tears, "I guess I was just hoping that you could forgive me, and we could fix things. But I guess I was wrong." I stood and walked out the door. He didn't try to stop me, maybe that was good maybe he was happy without me. I slowly walked the few blocks to my apartment, walked up the four flights of stairs to my door, and dug out my keys. Opening the door to a cold apartment, with hardly any furniture, and stale white walls. The only thing that made it home was a bed and a mutt lying on the couch waiting for me to pet him.

"Mal, I was wrong. He didn't love me." I just curled up with Malcom's head on my lap, and let it out. I could hear the phone ringing, but didn't move to answer it. 'Hi I'm probably walking my talk or to busy to pick up so leave a message.' _beep_

"Hello Miss. Grayson, this is Billy from American Standard Bank. We are just calling to remind you that you've bounced three checks. So if you could please call me as soon as possible, Thank you." _beep_

This made my day so much better. I thought that I would have the one person I love back in my life, only to realize that I was too late. Now I owe money to the bank. I sink deeper into the couch cushions, Malcom curling up next to me, giving me some comfort.

The buzzer on the intercom went off, I slowly uncurled myself from Malcom, who could only grunt in response.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"It's me," Crap it was Jack, what did he want? "Can I come up?"

"Umm Yeah I guess." My mind was going in circles. What was he going to say? A few seconds later he was knocking on my door. Malcom ran to the door with his tail going as fast as he could get it to. He always liked Jack. As I opened the door he ran out and jumped all over Jack.

"Mal! Get down! Sorry Jack, you're the only guy he's ever liked, and sometimes more then me." trying to laugh but the only sound that came out was a squeak. Jack just smiled at me, while he scratched Mal's chest.

"I wanted to tell you something. I've been thinking about what you said, and I think that it's not over between us. That we can work through all of this." Jack was now standing close to me and leaned down slightly.

"But.." "It doesn't matter you said it yourself, we can fix it. Plus I think we may have something very important on the line." He said with that damn smirk, leaning closer slowly.

"Oh really, what?" leaning closer so we were only inches away.

"A weird thing called love. You know that thing that makes you crazy about someone, that you'd do anything to be with them." Closing the gap between us with a soft kiss.

**Hear My Out**

**by **

**Frou Frou**

I join the queue on your answer phone

& all I am is holding breath

Just pick up

I know your there

can't you hear I'm not myself

Well go ahead an lie to me

you could say anything

small talk would be just fine

your voice means everything

we owe it to love & it all depends on you

so listen up

this sun hasn't set

I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling

just hear me out

I'm not over you yet

It's love on the line

can you handle it

so how do I do normal

a smile I fake

a permanent wave of cue-cards & fix-it kits

can't you tell I'm not myself

I'm a slow motion accident lost in coffee rings and fingerprints

I don't want to feel anything but I do& it all comes down to you

hear me out

this time you gotta listen to me yeah

so listen up

look at me straight

just hear me out

don't make me wait

I'm not myself

I can't take this

loves on the line

can you handle it

love's on the line

is that your final answer


End file.
